1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to medical devices, and, more particularly, to inserter devices used during orthopedic surgeries.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a natural part of the aging process, disks or vertebrae become less supple and more prone to damage. Disks can also degenerate, losing mass and thickness, allowing vertebrae to contact each other. This can pinch nerves, be painful and greatly affect the quality of one's life. Disk-related pain is very common in the neck, which is subject to constant twisting forces, and the lower back, which experiences large compressive forces. To prevent the nerves from being damaged, and to treat back pain even when the anatomical source of the problem cannot be located, spinal fusion is used. Spinal fusion is a surgical technique used to unite two or more vertebrae. Supplementary bone tissue is used along with the body's natural cells responsible for bone formation. This procedure may eliminate abnormal motion of the vertebrae by restricting their movement.
Spinal fusion is typically performed in the lumbar region, but may also be performed on thoracic vertebrae or vertebrae immediately behind the skull. Spinal fusion surgery may be approached posteriorly (e.g., from the back) or anteriorly (e.g., through the abdomen). According to the American Academy of Orthopedic Surgeons, approximately a quarter-million spinal fusions are performed each year. Fusion may involve use of instrumentation such as plates, screws and cages, and bone or bone substitutes to get the vertebrae to fuse together. The bone may be taken either from another bone in the patient's body (e.g., autograft) or from a bone bank (e.g., allograft).
Lumbar spinal fusion may be of two types, posterolateral fusion and interbody fusion. In interbody fusion, an implant may be placed between vertebrae in the area usually occupied by an intervertebral disc. The disc is removed entirely and the implant may be placed between the vertebra to maintain spinal alignment and disc height. The fusion then occurs between the endplates of the vertebrae. Two types of interbody fusion are anterior lumbar interbody fusion (ALIF), in which an anterior abdominal incision is used to reach the lumbar spine and posterior lumbar interbody fusion (PLIF), in which a posterior incision is used to reach the lumbar spine.
In order to accomplish implant insertion, inserter devices may be used by persons performing the spinal fusion surgery (e.g., surgeons). The success of an interbody fusion procedure (e.g., PLIF) may depend largely on parameters such as orientation of the implant during insertion, impact forces, ease of release of implant from the inserter device, and the position in which the implant is fixed between the vertebrae. Conventional inserter devices offer limited maneuverability and control over implant orientation and impact forces. Usage of such devices may lead to complications or failures despite high skill levels of surgeons. Further, due to a lack of control of impact forces, implants may be crushed or bent during insertion. Accordingly, there remains a need for a new tool to allow surgeons to perform spinal surgeries with minimum risk, and increased control and ease.